Jeremy Freeman
Sentinel 7|masters = *Polaris (Former) *Carmen (Former)|birth = *May 5th 1998, Auckland, New Zealand|image = Jeremyportrait.png}}Jeremy Freeman, known commonly as Jeremy or Jimmy is the twin brother of Jay Freeman and younger brother of Kimberly Freeman. History Jeremy grew up with Jay, participating in the same school, after-school programs as well as sharing the same friends as Jay. Often times Jeremy was never seen without Jay in sight, as they had an inseparable brotherly bond. When Jeremy was 7 years of age, he was abducted under strange circumstances by an unknown assailant whom took control of his mind, granting him special Occultis, Potentia and Situlis magic to defend himself. His benefactor being Polaris. Jeremy's ultimate mission was to build a gate to release Polaris into the known universe to consume all Soul energy from living matter. After the completion of the gate, with the help of The Crystal of Power and the remaining Energy left in him, Jeremy's demons, so to speak, were released, thus regaining consciousness. After that, he refused to speak, as his he could not justify the evil deeds he had committed whilst in the control of Polaris. Since Jeremy is a powerful Occult ranger, he is recruited to join Sentinel Seven as a core member, which he humbly agrees to join. Appearance Jeremy is a slender, pale skinned young man. He is of average height and slim stature. Jeremy has sharp facial features such as his jawline, nose and the bridge of his eyebrows. His skin is a clammy, pale colour, as a result of insufficient exposure to sunlight. Jeremy has long, spikey, Jet black hair that goes down to his shoulders. A portion of his hair covers up the right side of his face, so his right eye is not seen clearly. His eyes were originally a light shade of green, much like Jay's. After Polaris took control of him, his eyes turned a dark shade of blood red. There is a scar on his left eye, which is the shape of a lightning bolt. This was given to him by Polaris to show his mark as an Occult Ranger. Jeremy often wears casual civilian clothing to blend into crowds in cities and space colonies. This usually consists of a stylish black leather jacket, black ripped jeans, a white T-shirt and space-tolerant canvas shoes. When he performs any sort of Magic and/or Dark magic, he dons a black cloak, which has glowing red symbols when he casts magic attacks and wards. It is worth noting that Jeremy closely resembles Jay, as they are identical twins. Personality Jeremy in his evil form is noted to be Manipulative, Charismatic, Empathetic, Charming, deceitful, challenging and imprudent. He shows signs of Dissociative Identitiy Disorder, often going from a cool headed, charming, individual to an angry, terrifying monster of a man. It is noticeable at times when the innocent part of him tries to overcome the other, but fails. From observation, he will talk to himself, often negotiating to stay calm or be silenced. Jeremy has a deep, booming, sinister voice which others will take seriously after hearing him speak. Jeremy will find ways to get anything he wants through any means necessary. He steals The Crystal of Power from Powersurge, diverting the attention away from him. He did this by leaving traces of Niraxian munition around the scene of the theft. This led to a short cold war between The Energis Coalition and The Niraxian Empire. Jeremy tends to have a challenging persona, often picking fights with opponent whom he deems a worthy match. He will fight to the death, using simple magic till he is enraged, in which he will use devastating dark magic, capable of destroying objects as large as the moon. After Jeremy regains consciousness, he appears extremely remorseful for his actions. At times he can be very depressed, and on rare occasions, he is seen weeping when he is in a depressed state. As his self proclaimed punishment, he has silenced himself, not speaking or vocally communicating with anyone. He is often very shy and hesitant around Jay's friends, as he believes he has harmed them all in one way or another. He writes a letter to Jay, apologizing to him and everyone he was involved with during his attempt at completing his mission. On a few occasions he has made his crew (Sentinel Seven) laugh at some of his goofy, innocent, slapstick humor. Often times he will make fun of crew members in a comical way, which he often avoids severe repercussions due to his innocent nature. He is an observant, intelligent young man who never backs down from a challenge unless it involves speaking. On the rarest of times he would blurt one word or hint something which captivates the attention of his entire crew. Most times they question if he even spoke in the first place. Even though Jay forgave Jeremy for his evil deeds, Jeremy feels he must serve Jay to show his absolute loyalty as a member of Sentinel Seven and as a loving brother. Everyday they would hug each other at least once, as they are aware that they are finally back together. Later on when Carmen joins Sentinel Seven, she trains Jeremy and Jay to master (and remaster) their magic and swordsmanship to be able to fight Polaris effectively. Jeremy eventually gains a love interest in Carmen, sometimes in a perverted way, but in most cases he is very romantic about it. He sometimes wonders if Carmen can actually see, because she can often sense what things roughly appear to be up-close. Strengths It is not widely known, but Jeremy is said to be the second most powerful Occult Ranger in the known universe. The first being Orcus, who is another puppet of Polaris. Given Jeremy's extensive range of powers, he has mastered the ability to use two different attacks simultaneously. some magic spell combined are ineffective due to the nature of the magic, such as the combination of Potentia and Occultis magic, Situlus and Potentia magic or Occultis and Situlis. The easiest combinations he has mastered is within the magic's sub-types. examples of this are Electrosis-ignium, Frigorum-Luxius, Vitaea-Aquato etc. Given Jeremy's physical appearance, he is in fact extremely strong and durable. In most cases Jeremy is stronger than Jay in terms of magic and physical strength. In terms of agility, Jay and Jeremy are on par with each other Category:Humans Category:Sentinel 7 Category:Freeman Family